Falling for Pomona
by RandomPandaProductions
Summary: My two good friends roleplay as Poppy Pomfrey and Pomona Sprout. They really don't have much time to change what they write into a fanfiction because they both work. You will get original characters, canon, non-canon and I will try and incorporate any out of character comments they make. This is my friends spin off on these two with a bit of a touch from me.
1. Over the years up to the Present Ch 1

**Brief About:** My two good friends roleplay as Poppy Pomfrey and Pomona Sprout. They really don't have much time to change what they write into a fanfiction because they both work. You will get original characters, canon, non-canon and I will try and incorporate any out of character comments they make.

**Disclaimer:** All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

This story is purely fan fiction.

**Rating:** PG13

**Characters**

Albus Dumbledore as Previous Headmaster/Portrait

Madam Poppy Pomfrey as Hogwarts Nurse

Madam Pomona Sprout as Herbology Professor

.

**_Over The Years Up To The Present_**

Pomona was a year ahead of Poppy. Poppy was new to the school and tended to get lost easily. Thankfully she had bumped into Pomona who was on her way to the class Poppy was looking for. Pomona kindly offered to help her out seeing as she was new to the school. It even turned out that they had more than one class together. Which they liked because they had eventually became good friends over the time they spent at Hogwarts. Pomona and her adventurous ways always tried to get Poppy to go on a so called adventure. Poppy on the other hand just wanted to chat and truly get to know Pomona better. After time went by through the school years poppy began to realize she had grown feelings for her best friend. Not knowing how Pomona would take it she kept her mouth shut. Pomona was always having boyfriend problems. Poppy realized after the third relationship problem that Pomona had she just needed a friend by her side. Sucking it up and burying her emotions for Pomona, Poppy helped her with her relationship troubles. Over the years her feelings for Pomona had grew stronger and it got harder for her to hide them.

.

Xoxoxo

.

"Poppy, my dear. How wonderful to see you my dear." Albus smiled warmly.

Poppy huffed some a bit irritated at the moment. "Nice to see you to Albus, how are you?"

Albus smiled warmly. "All good, Poppy. How are you, my dear?"

"That's good, you need more lemon drops? I'm a bit irritated at Aurora for flipping over the beds I just fixed. But that doesn't matter seeing as how I have the time to fix them again instead of making more medicine." She in reply as she adjusted her hat.

"Aurora? I will have a word with her, Poppy." Albus said kindly. "Ah yes, I do. I love my lemon drops."

Poppy smiled at him as she handed him a bag full of lemon drops. "Here you are Albus, oh you don't half to talk to her about it just know if an purple drink appears by her at dinner tonight it's her own fault for getting it." Poppy said with a smirk as she smiled back to him.

Albus smiled taking the bag full of lemon drops, and was about to put them in his pocket. "Thank you Poppy. Your ever so kind. Care for one?" He smiled before chuckling. "Of course," Albus said with a little wink.

Poppy shook her head, "Thanks, but those are a bit to sour for me. Do you know where I would find Pomona by chance?" She said with a slight twinkle in her eyes.

Albus smiled and placed them in his pocket, after taking one himself. "More for me than," He said jokingly. "Greenhouse I would presume. She had classes today." He said giving her a warm smile, noticing the twinkle in her eyes.

"Thanks Albus, you have a nice day." Poppy said trying not to blush as she rubbed her neck. "I uhm.." She paused thinking of something to say and ended up blushing a bit. "Quick question Albus how do I look?" She said softly as she rubbed her neck more.

"You're very welcome, Poppy." Albus gave her a warm smile. As he had a look at her before answering. "Beautiful as always, Poppy. Dressed up for someone special?" He tilted his head, still smiling.

Poppy shook her head trying not to flush more. "N-No one in particular. I th-think I should go find Pomona now. H-have a nice day Albus." She said softly as her voice squeaked a bit. Waving to her college she walked off towards the green house.

Albus smiled. "Alright, my dear Poppy" Albus nodded, softly.


	2. The Truth Finally Comes Out Chapter 2

**Brief About:** My two good friends roleplay as Poppy Pomfrey and Pomona Sprout. They really don't have much time to change what they write into a fanfiction because they both work. You will get original characters, canon, non-canon and I will try and incorporate any out of character comments they make. This is my friends spin off on these two with a bit of a touch from me.

**Disclaimer:** All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

This story is purely fanfiction.

**Rating:** PG13

**Characters**

Madam Poppy Pomfrey as Hogwarts Nurse

Madam Pomona Sprout as Herbology Professor

_**The Truth Finally Comes Out**_

"Pomona! Pomona!" Poppy said as she ran like she hasn't in some time appearing in the herbology room.

Pomona Sprout was in the planting a strange looking plant and she pops her head out of the bushes as she hears a familiar voice. "Yes Poppy?" She raises her voice ever so slightly.

Trying not too laugh at Pomona's appearance she waved her wand and Pomona was cleaned up. Knowing once she left she would be a mess again she shrugged stepping to her college kissing her cheek softly. "Guess what my dear."

"Hey!" Pomona said with a squeak and blushes a bit as the dirt that was on her robe disappears and smirks at her colleague. "So what's up?" She asks politely and turns red as Poppy kisses her cheek.

"It turns out I'm a penguin!" She said with a chuckle seeing Pomona blush, she pulled her college close as she wrapped her arms around her. Blushing Poppy kissed Pomona's forehead as she held her. "Can I help you any with the planting my dear?"

Pomona chuckles a bit and smiles. "Ah I see." She blushes even more as her colleague pulls Pomona into her arms and slightly smirks as Poppy kisses her forehead. "Uh yes please." She squeaks. "That would be great and thank you." She smiles at her friend. "Grab a pair of gardening gloves and one of my aprons out of the greenhouse closet. I don't want you to get your uniform all muddy." She nervously chuckles a bit. "Let's get started shall we?" Pomona said softly to her colleague. "The greenhouses could use some pretty flowers around them."

"Yes yes first I would like to do, something since were alone my dear." Poppy said with a slight smirk as she turned Pomona around. Poppy than lifted up her college's chin she kissed her softly.

"Alright?" Pomona said softly as she raises an eyebrow at Poppy and blushes like hell when her colleague kisses Pomona softly a few moments later. She gets really quiet after Poppy kisses her and tries to gather her thoughts on what just happened.

Poppy rubbed her neck blushing red. "I think I should go.. I uhm." Poppy stuttered losing her confidence as she looked down. Mumbling something to Pomona as she stepped back hitting the table. Blushing more Poppy covered her face and just stood there. Thinking to herself; 'I can't believe that I did that to Pomona. Sure I care for Pomona as a friend and I like her a lot. But for me to kiss her like that? What was I thinking?! I know Pomona didn't go that way. But... I can't help how I feel about her. I meant to tell her.. But I just never sat down and told my friend because once I found out she didn't go for girls. That and she was always having relationship problems. So I decided to try and hide how I felt about the Herbology Professor... I guess however it didn't work... I won't blame Pomona if she doesn't want to talk to me after what I did...' Poppy looked down as she kept her face covered.

"Poppy you okay?" Pomona asked her friend softly. "No no please don't leave!" She said softly and catches her before her colleague hits the greenhouse table. "What's wrong?" She asks Poppy as a concerned look forms on her face? "Please tell me? I won't judge. You are a good friend to me and I don't want to lose you Poppy." She said very softly.

Looking at Pomona she buried her face in her chest mumbling it as she blushed more. "I lo-love you Pomona," she whispered into her colleges chest.

Pomona holds Poppy and blushes even more as she heard her friend say that to her. "Awe, that's really sweet of you." She said very softly as she continues to blush and snuggles with Poppy* "So how long have you liked me if you don't mind me asking?" She asks her friend shyly.

"Since we were in school my dear." Poppy said blushing as she rested her head on her friends chest smiling slightly.

"Ah I see." Pomona said softly and continues hold/snuggle with her friend. "How come you never told me this during our school years?" She asks softly and gently smiles back.

"Because you were always having boyfriend problems and needed a friend to be there for you." Poppy relaxed a bit but still was blushing. Taking her friends hand in her own she brought it up kissing it softly as she held it. "Plus I wasn't sure if you felt the same way about me.." Poppy said softly looking down some.

"Ah I see and I completely understand." Pomona nods a bit and continues to snuggle with her friend. She blushes a bit as Poppy starts to hold her hand. "Thank you for being there when I needed someone the most. You are truly dear to me and I am lucky to have you by my side." She said very softly. "Ah, I understand and I am sorry." She sighs deeply, "Back in our school years, it was kinda hard for me to express how I felt on certain things, especially when it comes to the people that I truly love. My shyness tends to get in the way of things if you know what I mean." Pomona whispers as she gently rests her head on Poppy's shoulder.

Poppy chuckled a bit at what her friend meant. She blushed as Pomona rested her head against her shoulder. "Yeah I understand hun." Smiling she snuggled up to her college as they stood there.

"Okay cool." Pomona said softly and continues to snuggle with her friend. She was about to ask Poppy something, but she ends up mumbling it softly as her shyness got in the way. She sighs and thought to herself. 'Why is it so hard to express my feelings to my close friend of mine? WHY?! Meh.' She just remains quiet for a brief moment and continues to think on what she was going to ask/say to her friend.

Poppy looked up at Pomona, "Everything okay hun?" Poppy asked Pomona with concern on her face. She than realized what she did could be bothering her. "If what I did is bothering you, than I'm sorry for doing that." Poppy said softly looking at her friend.

"Yeah, I am fine." Pomona said snapping out of it when she was deep into her thoughts. "No need to apologize Poppy. You are fine." She said soft and gives her friend a reassuring smile. "I just had a question. That's all, but I am not sure how you would react to it though." She mumbles softly and somewhat looks down.

Poppy nodded in understanding, waiting for her friend to finish she than took Pomona's hand in her own. Poppy then lifted Pomona's chin up with her other hand looking at her directly. "You can ask me anything hun, I won't judge you." Poppy said softly smiling at Pomona.

"Okay," Pomona squeaks really softly and gulps out of nervousness. "Poppy, would you go out..." Pomona mumbles the last few words of her question and blushes like hell as she makes a slight weird face. She covers her red face with one of her hands and nervously shakes her head. 'Oh merlin, why so hard to ask that simple question?' She thought to herself.

Poppy raised an eyebrow at her friend sighing she pulled her close holding her. Kissing Pomona's forehead she spoke softly, "Your okay Pomona just calm down. Relax and breath, think of something that will calm you down. Your over thinking things, what ever you need to ask me I won't judge you by it." She stepped back a bit looking at her colleague. Rubbing her friends shoulder she kissed her cheek softly.

Pomona takes a deep breath and sighs. "I am trying to calm down, but it's hard. All I am trying to ask if would you like to be my other half?" She asks softly. She gets really quiet after Pomona asks Poppy that question and waits anxiously for her to respond back.

Poppy rubbed her neck nervously as she blushed bright red. Not knowing what to say she stepped forward kissing Pomona softly. Looking at her she blushed a deep shade of scarlet. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that. Yes I'll be your other half, with out a doubt Pomona." Poppy smirked a bit trying to shake off the blushing, grinning Poppy took Pomona's hat off placing it on her own head as she held her own in the other hand. A moment later Poppy messed up her friends hair due placing her own hat onto Pomona's head. Softly she brushed a finger across Pomona's lips while touching her cheek with the other hand. Wrapping her left arm around her waist she pulled Pomona close kissing her deeply as she caressed her cheek.

Pomona blushes deep scarlet red as Poppy kisses her softly and Pomona kisses softly back. She smiles instantly as she hears Poppy say that. "Sweet! Thank you. I am sorry I took so long to ask you. I just wasn't sure how I felt about you till now or even have the courage to ask you as well." She said softly and turns red as Poppy took her gardening hat away and messes up her curly hair due. She chuckles a bit as Poppy puts her nursing hat on top of her head and blushes like hell as her other half pulls her into a deep kiss. She kisses her back deeply and gets really quiet/shy afterwards and make a wide eyed blushing face.

I.e. Pomona's face is like this → (O/~/O)

Poppy chuckled some as a smirk appeared, slowly she licked Pomona's cheek as she pulled her closer. "Its okay it made it worth the wait. And I understand, why didn't have the courage. I'm just glad you do realize how you feel towards me now." Poppy smiled brightly as she softly kissed Pomona's nose. "Just so you know Pomona, I'll do whatever I can to help you. I truly believe that your the one who's right for me. Hell now since my own courage is back up I'm a tell you this now. Pomona Sprout, I love you and out of 7,243,784,00 people I decided to chose you. Because I know that deep down in my heart, that your the one for me and always have been." Poppy said brightly as she blushed a shade of scarlet.

Pomona turns a bright red as Poppy licks her cheek and an uncontrollable smirk forms on her face. She continues to smile/smirk as Poppy pulls Pomona into her arms and she snuggles into her. "Oh okay and I am really glad you understand why I didn't have the courage to say anything till now." Pomona blushes a bit more as Poppy kisses her nose, but she turns even a darker red as she hears Poppy say those sweet things to her. "Awe that's really sweet of you Poppy. I really think you are the right one for me as well and I am very happy you said yes too. I will do whatever I can to help you as well. You are truly dear to me." Pomona squeaks softly and smiles at her other half.

Poppy smiled softly blushing some as she held Pomona close. Lifting her chin up, she softly kissed her while caressing her cheek. "Pomona I love you so much." She said blushing red as she squeaked saying it. Burying her face into her other half's chest as she held her.

Pomona blushes a bright red as her other half kisses her and she kisses Poppy softly back. She smiles really big as she hears Poppy say that to Pomona and chuckles a bit as her other half buries her face into Pomona's chest. "I love you so much too Poppy." She said softly and blushes even more as she snuggles with her other half.


End file.
